System requirements for consumer electronics have motivated in the implementation of integrated circuit packages incorporating several semiconductor dies or “chips”. Such multi-chip packages may be realized by connecting multiple semiconductor dies on a single package substrate incorporating interconnects.
Alternatively, the Package-in-Package (PiP) approach for packaging multi-chip modules involves first mounting a semiconductor die on a package substrate with interconnects, forming an Internal Stacking Module (ISM). This package module can be tested individually prior to assembly into a multi-chip package. Thus the PiP approach provides a means of pre-testing package sub-assemblies (i.e., internal stacking modules), enabling the assembly of complex multi-chip packages using “known good packages.” This modular approach for assembling multi-chip packages reduces overall yield loss.
Yet another implementation of a multi-chip package is termed “Package-on-Package” (PoP). In this approach, one monolithic package is stacked on top of another package using standard interconnects for routing signals between the two packages.
As new generations of electrical consumer products are developed there is a growing need to improve the functionality, performance, reliability, and manufacturing robustness of semiconductor packages. Additionally, new handheld consumer electronic devices such as cell phones and new laptop computers are increasingly designed to present a low-profile. This design trend imposes severe limitations on the thickness of individual electronic components.
One drawback of existing PiP or PoP packages is that they do not provide sufficient versatility for integration into larger multi-chip packages. Thus, a need still remains for a multi-chip package system that incorporates the modularity of the internal stacking module approach while providing greater interconnection capabilities and minimizing the overall thickness of the package. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures, adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.